d'Hiver
by vialesana
Summary: Sebuah masalah tak terduga terjadi di musim dingin itu. Tapi berkat masalah tersebut, Gaara baru menyadari betapa pentingnya sosok seorang adik di dalam hidupnya. Warning: AU, etc. R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, OOC, no yaoi, etc.

.

**d'Hiver**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Di siang dingin bersalju, di kediaman Keluarga Sabaku.

Gaara menoleh cepat ke arah sebuah ruangan. Ia mendengar suara barang pecah di dalam sana. Ruangan itu adalah ruang khusus berukuran sedang tempat ia mengerjakan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dunia kampusnya. Sang ayah memberikan ruangan itu supaya Gaara lebih leluasa mengerjakan dan menyimpan setiap tugas arsitekturnya di ruangan tersebut.

Gaara yang tengah duduk sembari membaca buku novel tebal ber-_hard cover _pun melepas dan meletakkan kacamatanya di meja, kemudian segera bangkit dari sofa untuk memeriksa keadaan. Dengan langkah cepat, Gaara memasuki ruang kerjanya. Matanya membeliak seketika saat melihat sang adik, Uzumaki Naruto, berdiri terpaku di dekat mejanya. Lebih dari itu, Gaara begitu terkejut mendapati prakarya arsitektur miliknya tergeletak hancur berkeping di lantai dekat Naruto berdiri.

"Na... naruto? A... apa yang kau..." Gaara tergagap.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Anak berumur 9 tahun itu memandang kakaknya penuh ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergemetar, sementara sepasang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan prakarya Gaara. Ia tak sengaja, benar-benar tak sengaja. Naruto tak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia hanya terkagum dengan prakarya Gaara. Karena rasa kagum itulah, jemari-jemari mungil Naruto tak sanggup menahannya, sehingga ia nekat menyentuh prakarya kakaknya. Tapi, ia tak mengira bahwa hal itu justru berakibat fatal.

Gaara tak lama berjalan mendekati tugasnya yang berceceran di lantai. Ia membungkuk, meraih serpihan kayu serta bahan-bahan lainnya yang tentu saja berasal dari prakarya itu. Prakaryanya tak lagi berbentuk. Lebih dari setengahnya hancur. Semua benda yang digunakan sebagai prakaryanya terlepas, ada pula yang robek dan patah akibat hantaman tadi.

Gaara menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Amarahnya seolah telah mencapai puncak kepala. Mata _aquamarine_-nya belum beralih dari potongan-potongan prakarya di kedua telapak tangannya. Hati pemuda 19 tahun itu terasa sakit. Padahal setiap hari Gaara selalu mengerjakan tugas ini seorang diri hingga larut malam selama hampir satu minggu. Tapi Naruto seenaknya menyentuh dan menghancurkan tugasnya dalam sedetik.

Waktu Gaara tinggal lima hari lagi untuk mengumpulkan tugas arsitekturnya ke dosen. Dan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merapikan dan menyelesaikan kembali prakaryanya? Membangun bentuk desain bangunan itu membutuhkan ketelitian dan kesabaran tinggi. Bahan yang digunakan pun bukanlah bahan yang murah dan mudah didapat. Apalagi ada beberapa benda yang dibentuk sendiri oleh Gaara menggunakan kertas yang tentu membutuhkan cukup banyak waktu. Melihat kondisi prakaryanya, kepala Gaara seolah akan pecah. Hasil jerih payahnya kini tak berbentuk akibat ulah sang adik. Seharusnya ia bisa mengejar waktu dan tinggal belajar mempresentasikan tugasnya lebih cepat. Namun, rencana itu gagal total.

Sebelumnya Gaara berharap prakarya yang akan dinilai sebagi tugas ujian itu akan menghasilkan hasil terbaik di hadapan dosennya nanti. Tapi kenyataannya, kemungkinan besar hasil ujiannya akan berakhir buruk. Memikirkan itu, Gaara seakan tak dapat berbuat banyak. Ukuran prakaryanya yang hampir sebesar meja tulis itu tak mungkin lagi dibuatnya. Tugas itu adalah tugas individual. Gaara tak tahu kapan prakaryanya akan selesai seutuhnya. Dalam waktu lima hari pun rasanya mustahil.

"Ga... gaara-nii, maaf. A... aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya," ujar bocah pirang itu.

Naruto menelan ludah. Mulutnya serasa kaku digerakkan. Tenggorokannya seolah tertahan sesuatu. Ia memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suara saat sang kakak mulai memandangnya dingin serta marah. Ya, Naruto bisa merasakannya.

Ia tahu, sebelumnya ia pernah juga tak sengaja merusak prakarya Gaara sebanyak dua kali, tapi kerusakan yang dibuatnya tak separah sekarang. Selama dua kali itu, Naruto hanya memegang. Ia tidak pernah mencoba mengangkat prakarya Gaara. Namun, kali ini rasa penasaran dan kagum berhasil membuatnya nekat. Naruto tak hanya memegang, ia juga mengangkat prakarya kakaknya dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan benda tersebut hingga hancur. Semestinya Naruto mengerti, prakarya itu terlalu berat baginya. Ia tak akan mampu mengangkatnya. Sekarang, bocah pirang itu menyesali perbuatan bodohnya.

"Naruto," suara Gaara terdengar menyeramkan di telinganya. Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri tegap. Matanya tak berhenti menatap kesal ke arah sang adik. "Berapa kali kuperingatkan padamu, jangan masuk atau dekat-dekat dengan tugasku! Kau belum mengerti juga?" bentaknya.

Naruto terdiam. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap wajah Gaara.

"Kau tahu 'kan? Aku mengerjakan tugas ini tak hanya dalam waktu sehari! Aku membutuhkan waktu seminggu, dan itu bukan waktu yang sedikit! Aku belum sempat menyelesaikan semuanya, tapi kau sudah menghancurkan prakaryaku!" Gaara melanjutkan. Ia melotot, perasaannya memuncak. Gaara sangat haus emosi. Ia tak dapat membendung amarahnya. Suatu kebetulan baginya, karena kedua orang tua mereka sedang berpergian dan baru pulang malam nanti. Tak ada yang akan melarang Gaara untuk mengomeli adiknya.

"Setelah kau menghancurkan prakaryaku, apa kau mau mengganti semuanya? Apa kau mau mengerjakan ini hingga ke bentuk semula!"

Naruto tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia mencengkeram sweater _orange_ miliknya kuat-kuat. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menerima bentakkan seperti sekarang dari Gaara meskipun ia sering berbuat onar. Kakaknya bersuara keras seakan Naruto adalah orang lain di matanya.

"Naruto, aku bicara padamu! Kenapa kau tak menjawabnya!"

Bocah pirang itu bagaikan patung. Ia sama sekali tak bersuara di hadapan Gaara. Naruto tetap menunduk takut, namun matanya melirik sedikit ke wajah sang kakak.

Gaara mendengus. "Kau merasa bersalah? Kalau kau memang tak bisa mengganti semua yang kukerjakan, kenapa kau menyentuhnya? Ini sudah ketiga kali kau merusak prakaryaku. Dan kali ini adalah kerusakan terparah. Kau menghancurkan tugas ujianku, Naruto! Kau tak mengerti, bagaimana jika dosenku tahu aku belum menyelesaikan ujianku!" lanjutnya.

Tak lama Naruto mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Ia mendongak memandang Gaara dengan wajah sendu. Air mata telah mengalir lembut membasahi kedua pipi merah apelnya. "Gaara-nii, aku minta maaf. A... aku hanya mau melihatnya," ujar Naruto.

"Apa? Minta maaf? Kau kira aku akan memaafkanmu semudah itu walaupun kau adikku? Tch! Kalimat maafmu tak akan bisa membayar rasa kesalku padamu!" Gaara membentak lagi. "Kau benar-benar adik yang tak berguna, Naruto! Kau hanya bisa menyusahkan dan berbuat onar! Orang semacam dirimu tak pantas menjadi adikku!"

Naruto terkesiap mendengar ucapan terakhir Gaara. Kata-kata pedih itu dengan mudahnya terlontar dari mulut kakak kesayangannya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ia terisak-isak. Air matanya menetes melalui dagu. Tak lama, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari keluar ruangan.

Gaara berlari mengejarnya. "Naruto, tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Naruto tak mengindahkan Gaara lagi. Bocah pirang itu meraih topi kupluk biru tua miliknya yang digantung di tiang gantungan dan keluar meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Naruto! Kau mau ke mana!" Gaara berhenti mengejarnya. Ia terengah, memerhatikan sosok adiknya yang sedang berlari di tengah tumpukan salju dari beranda. "Dasar anak itu. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku beli bahan tugas secepatnya."

.

.

.

Gaara meletakkan bungkusan plastik hitam besar berisi barang keperluannya di bawah dekat meja. Ia menghela napas, melihat tumpukan prakarya miliknya di tempat sampah. Sangat disayangkan membuang benda-benda berharga mahal itu di sana. Kerja keras Gaara beberapa hari ini sia-sia dan terbuang percuma seperti nasib prakaryanya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Sekeras apapun Gaara memberontak, ia tak mungkin menyuruh Naruto menggantikan posisinya untuk membuat tugas 'kan?

"Naruto?" gumamnya.

Gaara berdiri, memandang jendela di depannya. Ia jadi teringat Naruto. Sebelum pergi tadi, adiknya pergi keluar rumah dan entah ke manapun Gaara tak tahu. Ia memang masih marah pada Naruto, tapi rasa khawatir dari diri seorang kakak tetaplah ada. Gaara juga menyesal, karena membentak Naruto terlalu keras.

Gaara pun keluar ruangan. Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, memeriksa Naruto di kamarnya. Sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana jeans, Gaara membuka gagang pintu kamar adiknya.

"Naruto?" pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh kiri-kanan, mencari orang yang dicarinya.

Gaara mengernyit, tak ada Naruto di ruangannya. Ia menutup pintu kamar adiknya kembali, lalu mencoba mencarinya di seluruh ruang di dalam rumah. Di kamarnya tidak ada, di kamar orang tuanya tidak ada, di dapur, hingga ruang tamu. Semuanya tidak ada. Gaara tak menemukan sosok bocah pirang itu di mana-mana.

Gaara pun berjalan mendekati pintu utama rumahnya. Ia mengerutkan kening, memandang keadaan luar dari pintu kaca dalam ruangan. Gaara memutar pergelangan tangan kanannya. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 04.00 sore, namun batang hidung adiknya belum muncul.

Gaara menghela napas agak panjang. "Tunggu sebentar lagi saja," ujarnya.

Ia tak lama mengambil buku novel tebalnya, kemudian duduk di sofa sambil menunggu kepulangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Gaara mengatupkan buku novelnya. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan berdiri dekat pintu kaca lagi. Ia menyipitkan mata seraya menengadahkan kepala. Langit tanpa awan itu perlahan menurunkan butiran-butiran salju disertai angin yang cukup kencang. Gaara melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 05.15 sore, tapi sosok Naruto belum juga tampak di depannya.

Sebuah kejadian tak biasa baru terjadi hari ini. Ia tahu siapa Naruto. Adiknya tak suka bermain atau keluar terlalu lama di luar rumah melebihi jam 04.30 sore saat musim salju atau tidak sekalipun. Naruto adalah adik yang selalu membuat onar, tapi ia tahu diri. Naruto bukan anak yang betah keluar rumah, dan segera pulang saat menjelang sore.

'Sebenarnya ke mana dia?' Gaara membatin.

Ia menutup mulut dengan sebelah telapak tangannya, memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Tampaknya penyebab Naruto belum pulang saat ini merupakan kesalahannya. Gaara mengira Naruto pasti sakit hati karena kata-katanya. Ia tak semestinya berkata kasar kepada anak sekecil itu. Dan sebagai kakak seharusnya mengerti. Jika Naruto selalu membuat onar, Gaara sebaiknya mengunci pintu ruang kerjanya rapat-rapat. Tak membiarkan ruangan itu terbuka dan membiarkan Naruto masuk seenaknya.

Pikiran Gaara kacau. Rasa khawatir timbul di dalam dirinya. Ia pun berlari kecil ke kamarnya, mengenakan mantel, syal, dan sarung tangannya. Setelah memakai sepatu bot, Gaara pun bergegas keluar rumah mencari Naruto. Sebelum matahari terbenam, setidaknya ia bisa bertemu adiknya dan membawanya pulang, atau ayah dan ibu akan marah besar padanya.

Gaara berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Seingatnya, Naruto pergi ke arah timur. Gaara pun menolehkan kepala ke arah yang dituju. Ia menemukan jejak kaki berukuran kecil yang tampaknya itu adalah kaki Naruto. Gaara mengikuti jejak kaki itu hingga tak sadar ia hampir memasuki hutan.

'Hutan? Tapi apa mungkin?'

Gaara mengernyit bingung. Seiring kata hati, ia memulai perjalanannya mencari Naruto ke dalam hutan. Tak peduli risiko apa yang akan menimpanya.

'Naruto, tunggu aku,' batinnya.

.

.

.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, hujan salju sepertinya turun semakin deras. Cahaya matahari yang berwarna jingga itu memberitahu Naruto jika malam hampir tiba. Tampaknya ia terlalu jauh meninggalkan rumah. Gara-gara masalah itu, ia jadi berlari tidak jelas ke arah hutan dekat rumahnya. Dan sekarang Naruto tak tahu ke mana arah pulang yang benar. Sudah bermenit-menit lamanya ia berjalan, namun tak menemukan jalan raya atau rumah sama sekali di sekitarnya. Ia hanya menemukan sederetan pepohonan cemara.

"Gaara-nii..." bocah pirang itu bergumam. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan ketakutan.

Ia membayangkan dirinya terjebak di tengah hutan seorang diri, ditambah hujan salju. Bagaimana jika ia tak pernah ditemukan dan mati? Bagaimana jika ada binatang buas yang menerkamnya? Siapa yang akan menolongnya? Siapa yang akan melindunginya? Naruto tak pernah menyangka ia bisa tersesat seperti ini di dalam hutan.

Naruto pun menggeleng-geleng, berusaha membuang pikiran anehnya jauh-jauh. Ia jangan mengeluh, apalagi menyerah di tempat menyeramkan begini. Ia masih harus berusaha hingga ia mendapatkan jalan keluar dari hutan.

Naruto terus menelusuri jalan yang ada, mengira-ngira jalan manakah yang benar untuk dilaluinya. Tapi harapan supaya dapat bebas dari hutan ini tak berhasil. Naruto justru tampaknya semakin menjauhi rumahnya, bahkan mungkin kota. Pepohonan cemara yang berada di sekitarnya kini berubah menjadi pepohonan besar.

Malam telah tiba, hujan salju semakin lebat. Angin bertiup kencang dan menggigit kulit. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua kakinya tak sanggup lagi melangkah. Ia bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon dan duduk meringkuk kedinginan. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, bibirnya pucat dan bergemetar hingga gigi-giginya saling beradu. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Naruto menurunkan topi kuplkuknya agar angin tak masuk melalui telinganya. Sayang, ia tak mengenakan mantel atau syal sekalipun. Sweater hanyalah satu-satunya baju penghangat yang dimilikinya. Pakaian itupun juga tak mampu melindunginya dari rasa dingin.

"A... yah, i... bu, Gaa... ra-nii..."

Mulutnya kaku, suaranya pun tak terdengar jelas. Warna wajah Naruto memucat, bibirnya terus bergetar seiring dingin yang dirasakannya. Naruto tak sanggup bergerak, seluruh tubuhnya seakan membeku. Tenggorokannya kering, napaspun sulit karena suhu udara terlalu dingin. Naruto berharap siapapun segera datang menolongnya. Ia berharap Gaara, ibu atau ayahnya datang menyelamatkannya di sini. Di tempat sepi dan menyeramkan ini.

Tak seling beberapa menit, tubuh Naruto roboh. Ia tergolek di atas tumpukan salju tebal dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Gaara melangkah menyusuri batang-batang pohon besar. Napasnya terengah-engah. Hari menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam, namun tak terlintas dipikirkannya untuk pulang. Gaara bertekad, ia akan kembali ke rumah jika Naruto berhasil ditemukannya. Entah kenapa Gaara yakin Naruto ada di hutan ini.

'Naruto, kau ada di mana?' batinnya khawatir.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat. Ia seakan tak sanggup melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi ia tak menyerah begitu saja. Gaara rela berjalan di tengah hutan agar ia bisa menemukan adiknya.

Tubuhnya mulai lelah, ia kedinginan. Gaara mengernyit, memerhatikan jalanan di sekelilingnya. Kondisi malam hari rupanya menyulitkannya mencari Naruto walaupun ia sudah menggunakan senter. Tanpa memikirkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku, Gaara kembali menelusuri jalanan bersalju itu.

Ia pun membelalak saat melihat sebuah gundukan salju di dekat batang pohon besar. Seketika itu Gaara langsung berlari menghampiri gundukan tersebut. Ia kemudian membersihkan tumpukan-tumpukan salju di atas gundukan itu dan memperlihatkan sosok adiknya yang terkapar pingsan dibaliknya.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Gaara menepuk-nepuk wajah sang adik. Dingin, tak ada reaksi. Naruto begitu pucat. Ia pun menempelkan telinganya di dada Naruto, mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup.

'Masih hidup!' batinnya.

Gaara segera membuka mantelnya hingga ia hanya mengenakan sweater. Ia lalu memakaikan pakaian tebal itu ke tubuh mungil Naruto. Setelah memastikan mantelnya terpakai benar, Gaara meletakkan Naruto di punggungnya dan menggendongnya.

Hujan salju tak kunjung berhenti. Angin dingin bertiup kencang menerpa sepasang kakak-beradik yang tengah berjalan di tengah-tengah hutan itu. Kondisi suhu dan cuaca sepertinya tak berpengaruh bagi sang kakak. Sesekali ia memerhatikan wajah adiknya yang pingsan di belakang tubuhnya. Gaara mencoba tak berhenti melangkah. Jika ia berhenti, nyawa Naruto pasti tak tertolong.

'Naruto, bertahanlah..'

Gaara membungkuk, berjalan melawan arah angin membuat gerakannya lambat, ditambah tebalnya salju di bawahnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu berupaya keras membawa adiknya keluar dari hutan dan melarikan secepatnya ke rumah sakit. Tapi kekuatan alam ternyata mampu menahan rencananya. Tubuh Gaara melemas. Lututnya kaku. Ia pun tersungkur di jalanan bersalju. Paru-parunya seolah tak ada lagi oksigen yang tertampung. Dadanya sesak. Ia tak dapat bernapas dengan baik karena suhu terlalu dingin.

Dalam posisi tertidur, Gaara membenarkan posisi mantel yang dikenakan Naruto, kemudian Gaara mendekap tubuh lemah itu erat-erat ke dadanya agar adiknya tetap merasa sedikit hangat, melindungi agar angin dingin tak melewati celah-celah tubuh Naruto.

'Apa aku akan mati di sini? Apa hidupku akan berakhir?' batinnya.

"Maafkan aku..., Naruto." Gaara berbisik, menatap wajah pucat Naruto seraya mengulum senyuman tipis sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

.

.

.

"Itu mereka!"

"Cepat panggil yang lainnya kemari!"

"Angkat tubuh mereka dari sini!"

"Singkirkan semua salju yang menumpuk di sekitar mereka dan bawa ke rumah sakit!"

"Hubungi Keluarga Sabaku kalau kita berhasil menemukan mereka!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

Mata aquamarine pemuda itu terbuka pelan-pelan. Gaara sadar, mendapati dirinya yang kini terbaring di ranjang bersprei putih rumah sakit. Pantas saja tubuhnya terasa hangat. Tapi, siapa yang menemukan dan membawanya ke tempat ini?

'Naruto?'

Gaara membeliak, tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali mengingat sang adik. Kejadian buruk malam itu masih teringat di benaknya. Ia pun memerhatikan ruang perawatannya. Tak ada siapapun kecuali Gaara.

'Di mana Naruto?'

Ia pun menoleh ke arah pintu ketika ada dua orang paruh baya memasuki ruangannya. "A... ayah? Ibu?"

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat karamel menghampiri anaknya. Ia memasang wajah cemas. "Gaara, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. Sebelah tangannya meraba wajah Gaara lembut. Wanita itu duduk di sisi ranjang Gaara.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah lebih baik," jawabnya. "Siapa yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Gaara.

"Tim penyelamat yang menemukan kalian berdua di dalam hutan pagi tadi. Ayah dan ibu sangat khawatir, karena kalian tak pulang-pulang. Apalagi ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi. Besoknya kami memutuskan memanggil polisi." ibu menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana mereka tahu kalau kami ada di hutan?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Ibu menggeleng. "Ibu tak tahu. Yang pasti, ibu sangat bersyukur kalian bisa ditemukan, meskipun waktu itu kalian tak sadarkan diri. Kalian hampir hilang selama dua hari. Ibu mengkhawatirkan kalian." wanita itu memeluk Gaara erat.

'Du.. dua hari?' Gaara membatin. "Maafkan aku, bu," ujarnya.

Ia kemudian memejamkan mata. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggung ibunya. Ia yakin kedua orang tuanya sangat mengkhawatirkan anak-anaknya. Gaara pun tak menyangka bahwa _Kami-sama _masih memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk hidup. Setidaknya, ia tak mati konyol di tengah hutan dalam keadaan tertimbun salju. Suatu keajaiban ia masih hidup dalam waktu yang cukup panjang. Padahal saat itu ia sempat berpikir akan mati.

Gaara melepas pelukannya. "Lalu, di mana Naruto?"

Mendengar pertanyaan anaknya, wajah wanita itu tiba-tiba murung. Kesedihan tersirat di wajah putihnya. Ia menunduk, tak menatap balik wajah Gaara.

"Ibu kenapa? Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Gaara tak sabar.

"Naruto... Naruto...," suara wanita itu parau. Ia menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya dan menitikkan cairan bening yang mulai mengalir. "Adikmu di rawat di ICU. Dia kritis karena menderita radang paru-paru."

Gaara terkesiap setengah mati. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ia terdiam terpaku. Kata-kata ibunya seolah telah menghentikan denyut jantungnya secara tiba-tiba. "Naruto... menderita radang paru-paru?" ulangnya.

Ibu menggangguk. "I... iya, dan Naruto... belum sadar sejak dia dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Kau bisa jelaskan pada ayah, kenapa kau dan Naruto berada di tempat jauh seperti itu?" tanya ayahnya.

Gaara menelan ludah. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui masalah sebenarnya, mau tak mau ia harus berkata jujur. Ia tak boleh menyimpannya. "Ayah... Ibu... Sebelumnya aku minta maaf," ujarnya ragu.

Ayah dan ibu memandangnya heran.

Gaara menarik napas panjang. "Aku... yang menyebabkan semuanya terjadi," lanjutnya.

Sang ayah mengerutkan keningnya. "Ma... maksudmu?"

"Ayah, akulah yang membuat Naruto pergi meninggalkan rumah sampai dia tersesat di hutan. Itu terjadi karena Naruto sudah menghancurkan prakarya untuk tugas ujianku. Aku marah besar padanya, dan Naruto kemudian pergi begitu saja." Gaara menjelaskan.

"Apa katamu?" nada suara ayah meninggi. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri sisi tempat tidur Gaara. "Jadi kau biang keroknya? Begitu!"

"A... ayah, aku tak tahu jika masalahnya akan seperti ini," ujar Gaara.

"Dasar bodoh!" bentak pria paruh baya itu. Ia pun menempeleng kepala Gaara. "Hanya gara-gara tugasmu hancur, kau melakukan ini pada Naruto? Bagaimana kalau dia tak bisa diselamatkan? Apa kau mau mengganti nyawanya? Kau benar-benar kakak yang tak tahu diri!" teriaknya seraya menempeleng kepala Gaara sesekali. Pemuda berambut merah itu menunduk dalam. Ia sama sekali tak bereaksi ketika tangan ayah memukuli kepalanya.

"Ayah, hentikan!" ibu mencoba menahan lengan ayah yang hendak terayun untuk memukuli anaknya lagi. "Apa yang ayah lakukan! Gaara sedang sakit! Dia baru saja sadar!" belanya.

Ayah tak mengindahkan perkataan wanita di sampingnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Dengar, Gaara. Awas saja kalau terjadi hal-hal buruk dengan Naruto. Ayah tak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Ayah, ibu bilang cukup! Gaara tidak sengaja! Dia juga sudah minta maaf pada kita!" ibu membawa ayah menjauhi tempat tidur Gaara.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Ibu lihat 'kan? Gaara bukan kakak yang baik! Dia tak memiliki tanggung jawab! Sebagai seorang kakak, semestinya dia menjaga Naruto, bukan menyakitinya!"

"Ayah, hentikan!" teriakan ibu seketika membuat suasana sunyi hingga beberapa detik. "Ibu mengerti perasaan ayah. Tapi kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik, bukan dengan cara kekerasan!" ibu melanjutkan.

Ayah berdecih kecil. Pria berambut cokelat itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang perawatan.

Mata Gaara terpejam. Ia masih menunduk dalam. Rasa sakit mulai berdenyut-denyut akibat pukulan ayah di kepalanya, namun itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Gaara menyesali perbuatannya beberapa hari lalu. Seandainya Gaara tak memarahinya, Naruto tak akan begini. Adik satu-satunya tak akan menderita radang paru-paru. Tersesat sendirian di tengah hutan menyeramkan hingga malam hari, membiarkan tubuh lemah itu menggigil kedinginan dan tertimbun salju. Gaara baru menyadari, dirinya bukan orang yang pantas disebut kakak. Ia lebih mementingkan tugasnya daripada perasaan Naruto.

'Naruto...' Gaara membatin. Air mata mengalir lembut membasahi pipinya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan yang berada di samping tubuhnya keras-keras.

"Ga... gaara? Kau kenapa?" wanita itu mendekati anaknya. Ia duduk, menyentuh lembut wajah Gaara yang kini berlinang air mata.

"Ibu... semua ini salahku. Aku menyebabkan Naruto kritis. Maafkan aku..." suara Gaara parau, sementara cairan bening itu terus keluar dari matanya dan menetes melalui dagunya.

Sang ibu yang tengah mengangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Gaara, segera menghapus jejak air mata Gaara dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tidak salah, Gaara. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu begini," ujarnya. Ibu pun menarik pelan tubuh Gaara dan mendekapkannya, meletakkan kepala Gaara di atas bahunya. Telapak tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Gaara. "Percayalah, semua baik-baik saja." ia melanjutkan.

Ibu pun melepas pelukannya, menatap Gaara yang memperlihatkan wajah sendu. "Jangan menangis. Ibu yakin, Naruto akan segera sembuh. Dia anak yang kuat," ujarnya tersenyum.

Gaara tak menyahut. Tiba-tiba tedengar suara pintu kamar perawatan yang terbuka. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke arah suara tersebut. Ayah rupanya kembali kemari. Ia menghampiri keluarganya dengan wajah ceria.

"Ayah? Ada apa?" tanya ibu.

"Aku punya berita baik," jawab ayah. "Naruto sudah sadar, dan dia telah melewati masa-masa kritisnya barusan!"

Gaara dan ibu membelalak. "Ayah bercanda?" ibu mengernyit.

"Apa wajahku kelihatan bercanda? Naruto benar-benar sadar. Dokter bahkan sudah melepas alat pernapasan dari mulutnya!" jelas ayah.

Wanita berambut cokelat karamel itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Su.. sungguh?"

.

.

.

Ketiganya tak lama pergi menuju ruang ICU. Gaara, dengan dibantu menggunakan kursi roda, ia ikut bersama mereka, meski awalnya tak diperbolehkan karena tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Naruto..."

Bocah pirang itu menyeringai ketika mendapati keluarganya yang datang memasuki ruang ICU. "Ibu? Ayah? Gaara-nii?"

Ibu tersenyum. Ia mencium kening Naruto, lalu memeluknya singkat. "Kau mengkhawatirkan ibu, Naruto."

"Maafkan aku, bu..." kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya ayah bertubi.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Ung! Aku baik, ayah," jawabnya. Ia lalu memandang kakaknya bingung. "Gaara-nii? Kenapa Gaara-nii pakai baju rumah sakit dan di infus begitu?" ya, Naruto memang tak tahu, karena waktu Gaara menolongnya, Naruto dalam keadaan tak sadar.

"Aku juga pingsan di dalam hutan bersamamu, Naruto," jelas Gaara. "Aku menemukanmu dan membawamu pulang. Tapi, aku pingsan karena tubuhku tak kuat menahan dingin."

Naruto membeliak. "Gaara-nii menolongku?"

"Aa... aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, di sekeliling hutan. Aku hampir putus asa saat tak menemukan sosokmu berjam-jam, apalagi waktu itu hari sudah malam."

"Kenapa Gaara-nii tahu aku tersesat di hutan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah, perasaanku mengatakan kalau kau ada di hutan. Lagipula sesekali aku menemukan jejak kakimu. Jadi aku semakin yakin kau berada di dalam sana."

"Ga... gaara-nii?"

Pemuda berumur 19 tahun itu menghela napas. "Naruto, aku minta maaf. Waktu itu aku tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku dan marah padamu."

Naruto menggeleng. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Padahal berkali-kali Gaara-nii mengingatkanku agar tak dekat-dekat ruang kerja Gaara-nii, tapi aku malah melanggar dan merusak tugas ujian Gaara-nii," jelasnya. "Aku juga minta maaf, karena aku sudah menyusahkan Gaara-nii, ayah, dan ibu. Kalau aku tidak nakal, kalian pasti tak khawatir seperti ini."

"Naruto..," Gaara memeluk lembut tubuh mungil itu ke dadanya. "Kumohon, jangan pernah menjauhiku lagi. Aku... sangat khawatir. Saat itu aku takut sekali kalau aku benar-benar tak bisa menemukanmu."

Naruto pun melepas dekapan kakaknya, lalu menyeringai lebar. "Tak akan lagi Gaara-nii. Aku juga janji akan menuruti kata-kata Gaara-nii," ujarnya. "Terus, tugas ujian Gaara-nii yang kurusak bagaimana?"

Gaara mendengus tersenyum. "Kau tak usah memikirkannya. Aku bisa ikut ujian susulan nanti. Kurasa mereka mau mengerti kondisi ini. Mengenai prakaryanya, itu bisa kubuat lagi. Yah, walaupun membutuhkan banyak waktu."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut bantu Gaara-nii mengerjakan tugasnya, ya? Supaya tugas Gaara-nii cepat selesai." Naruto berujar.

"Eh?"

"Aku mohon, Gaara-nii. Aku boleh membantu Gaara-nii 'kan? Aku janji tak merusaknya lagi deh." Naruto meminta.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, lalu ia pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau boleh membantuku. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus istirahat dulu," ujar Gaara. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya. Ayah dan ibu yang berdiri di belakang Gaara pun hanya menyunggingkan senyuman simpul.

Sekarang perasaan Gaara sangat tenang. Ia lega karena adik satu-satunya telah melewati masa kritisnya. Gaara merasa semua yang dialaminya di hutan waktu itu adalah mimpi buruk. Ia dan adiknya hampir mati di sana dan berpikir mereka tak akan ditemukan. Perasaan takut dan cemas Gaara kini menghilang setelah melihat keadaan Naruto yang membaik. Ia sangat senang melihat Naruto yang ceria seperti itu.

Gaara bersumpah, jika kejadian ini terulang kembali pada Naruto, ia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya. Ia tak akan membiarkan adik kecilnya terluka lagi. Gaara pun menyimpulkan, ia lebih baik kehilangan prakaryanya daripada kehilangan nyawa adiknya. Karena nyawa tak mungkin bisa tergantikan oleh apapun di dunia ini, sekalipun dibayar berjuta-juta lembaran uang. Mulai sekarang, ia berjanji akan menjadi seorang kakak yang penuh tanggung jawab.

.

**The End**

.

Makasih yang udah mau berkunjung dan baca ficnya sampe abis! ^^  
><strong>Review please? Y_Y<strong>

**02.25 PM  
>12.07.2011<strong>


End file.
